1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf and, more specifically, to a portable golf ball carrying container having a clip located on one side for the purposes of carrying said container from the person or a golf bag.
Also located on the exterior surface toward the upper half of the container are a plurality of u-shaped longitudinal protrusion extending from the container and each having an aperture passing therethrough for the purposes of inserting and carrying a number of additional tees and a magnetic external top surface for carrying a metallic ball marker.
Also, located on the lower half of the container is a vertical aperture passing to the base of the container having an open end therein. The vertical aperture allows easy access for the insertion therein or removal therefrom of the golf ball or golf balls by being wide enough to insert the tip of the thumb.
Located within said container is a spring, acting as one part of a noise abatement apparatus, located on the inside top surface for the purposes of keeping the golf balls therein under a predetermined amount of pressure and additionally within said container is a second part of a noise abatement apparatus, as well as allowing different sized golf balls to be retained within said container, comprising one or more vertical members being connected to and spaced away from the interior wall by a plurality of springs thereby applying a longitudinal pressure to the one or more golf balls contained within said container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed to carry and supply spare golf balls. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,319 issued to James, Jr. on Jan. 17, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Oh on Feb. 22, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,002. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,202 was issued to Wyatt on Feb. 27, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 10, 1996 to Coles as U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,077.
A portable ball caddy is set forth wherein a vertically oriented magazine tube is securable about the body of a user by a plurality of belts. The magazine is secured to the belts and is opaque except for an indicator slot formed therein to exhibit the presence of balls therein. A spring loaded platform biases the balls towards an overlaying exit formed of a flexible membrane of a memory retentent material. An opening is formed in the membrane of a diameter less than the diameter of the magazine tube and of the balls positionable therein. Formed on at least one diameter of said opening is an access relief enabling a user to position a finger therethrough for grasping of a ball adjacent the membrane thereunder.
A holder for carrying golf balls is disclosed which has a frame member and two pair of loop members. The loop members have a diameter greater than half the diameter of a ball but less than the diameter and are retained on the frame in a spaced relationship. A belt clip fixed to the frame attaches the unit to the users clothing.
A golf accessory holder for holding one or more golf balls, golf tees and other golf accessories. The golf accessory holder includes a housing (12) having an inner chamber (21) in which golf balls are received. A pusher plate (36) mounted to a compression spring (32) engages and urges the golf balls into tight frictional engagement with a first end (13) of the housing (12) to secure the golf balls within the golf accessory holder.
A ball dispenser is formed by a cylindrical housing or tube with a piston slidable therein and biased to a dispensing end of the tube. A cap is connected by a bridging member to the tube and projects over the axial center line of the cylinder and is formed with a concave spherical shape to receive the end of a ball contained within the dispenser. The dispenser is symmetrical on opposite sides of a central plane and an assess opening of mouth is provided adjacent to the cap through the side of the tube opposite the bridging section. The mouth is symmetrical on opposite sides of the plane and has its maximum opening at the central plane. The periphery of the mouth is defined by substantially V-shaped sides on each side of the plane with the bottom of the V-shapes adjacent to the bridging section. The front edge or lip of the cap i.e. at the plane overlaying the mouth is closer to the cylindrical axis than the spherical radius of the ball to be dispensed so that the ball may be retained in the cap by the spring pressure on the piston and yet be easily withdrawn therefrom through the mouth or balls may be slid through the mouth with a rotating around the front lip of the cap.
While these golf ball carrying containers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.